legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Genderbend
Genderbend is a episode from season 2 legends of the lion guard Plot A spell gone wrong by Akia results in Simba being changed into a female. Now he, or rather she, must find a way to change back while in the middle of a crisis with kiburi. Story Simba and Akia were in the royal den, eating some Zebra. Akia wondered out loud what life would be like if they were girls, having heard from Mhina talking about some kind of show where a boy resurrected as a girl. Simba shrugged, not completely sure what if would be like being a girl. Akia was doing a spell as he continued thinking about it, which somehow deflected back to simba and knocked him out. Simba slowly came to, surrounded by his family including a freaked out Kiara. When Simba asked what was wrong, he realized his voice sounded like a girl's. The family hesitated to come forward with an answer before Nala simply said, "Simba, you're a Girl." Simba did not believe her at first before he looked in the mirror, seeing a girl version of himself, and screamed at his reflection. Female Simba asked her family for a way to change him back into a Male, but Sarabi said a spell like that is hard to make, let alone undo. She promised her that they would find a way to fix it and that she had to be patient. Suddenly, they heard Kiburi outside, Female Simba and the lion guard immediately taking action and runs towards the crocodile. When Kiburi saw Female Simba, he at first did not know who it was until she explained the situation, to which he laughed loudly at. After taunting her for a bit, the two engaged in a fight. The lion managed to beat Kiburi before going back home. On the way there she noticed how boys were staring at her, making her feel strange as she ran back to pride rock. Still waiting for a cure, Female Simba tried to go about her day as she normally would, only to have more people stare at her when she was out and about. Akia felt bad for what he did, apologizing to her over and over. Female Simba could not bring herself to be mad at him, even though she wished the spell was not cast on her. Meanwhile, isabella and the other members of the royal family found a way to change female simba back into a male, but it required some practice. As Female Simba waited, another attack from Kiburi commenced, leading her to protect the pride lands again this time without the lion guard. Kiburi continued to mock her about her condition, almost making the lion fail, and knocked her into a river. Kion and the lion guard then came by with the cure as Female simba laid in the river, using the spell immediately before kiburi could reach him. Simba's male self came back just as he use attacked by kiburi, kion then uses the roar blasting kiburi and his float away and sending them off. After they came back, akida asked simba about his experience as a girl. Simba only replied that he preferred staying a male. Transcript Isabella: hi simba! Hi akia ! How are you what are you doing? Akia: we was just talking about what life would be like my and simba we were girls. Isabella: Why would you talk about that? Akia: Well, earlier mhina told me about this show where a boy resurrected as a girl Isabella: I recall the words of Thanos - "this time there will be no resurrection" Akia: (looks at Isabella) Thanos? Isn't he that guy from the avengers movies? Isabella: yes, but in my universe I helped the Avengers defeat him, me and Kenai Elena and Hiccups whom I think I see on the horizon as they go along with the daughter Kion and Jasiri or Mohatu. Akia: Interesting. (Looks a Simba) simba do you know what it would be like if we were girls? Simba: (shrugged) I'm not completely sure what if would be like being a girl. (Akia starts doing a spell as he continued thinking about it, which somehow deflected back to simba and knocked him out.) Nala: Simba! (Simba slowly came to, surrounded by his family including a freaked out Kiara) Kiara: Dad! What happened to you? Simba: Kiara what was wrong? (realized his voice sounded like a girl) what's wrong with my voice. (The family hesitated to come forward) Nala: Simba, you're a Girl. Isabella: we heard a scream Mohatu ( new beginning): what happend? Nguruma: My dad's a girl Simba: You're making this up. (Picks up mirror) there's not way im a...(looks at mirror and seeing a girl version of himself, and screamed at his reflection.) Female Simba: As there a way to change him back into a Male? Sarabi: a spell like that is hard to make, let alone undo. I promised we would find a way to fix it and that you had to be patient. (outside of pride rock) Kiburi: This time were going to take down king simba. Mavu: Right boss. Nguruma: do you guys hear that? Bunga: it sounds like kiburi. Female Simba: Come on. Let's go! (Female Simba and the lion guard immediately taking action and runs towards the crocodile.) Kiburi: is that simba? Nduli: sure looks like it to me. Simba: yes it me. Akia used a spell that turned me into a girl. Kiburi and his float: (Starts to laugh loudly at simba) Hiccups: Get away from here Kiburi! it's not your territory! Elena: just! get out of here! Kiburi: we're not leaving until we take down simba (trys to Bite simba) Hiccups (shoots plasma with a crocodile) Elena (shoots a crocodile with a photon shell) Kiburi: were leaving (Kiburi left with his float) Kion: (to simba) let's get you back to pride rock. Female Simba: that sounds good to me. (On the way there she noticed how boys were staring at her, making her feel strange as he was walking home) Isabella: Simba, what's up? Female Simba: (to isabella) why are these boys staring at me like that? Isabella: because you're attractive to them, I've already experienced it as a young tyrannosaur female in the mating season, before I chose Phineas many other young tyrannosaurs came to me, I think you should talk to them and explain everything to them. Female Simba: Okay I'll try (Walks up to one of the males and explains everything to him) Isabella: and how was your conversation with the boys, Simba? Mohatu( new beginning): this conversation was good? Female Simba: The conversation went fine Isabella: Simba, how about me and mohatu to explain to you how to be a girl? for when the father of Mohatu, Kion, lived the same as you, Mohatu explained everything to him. Female Simba: Sure Isabella: what do you want to start this conversation with, Simba? Female Simba: What can should i do now that im a female? Isabella: lionesses are mainly engaged in hunting but they also tend to pick up males and exaggerate care of their appearance, for example Zuri Female Simba: (Sighs) I guess it will be fun. Akia: Im sorry that i did this to you simba. i hope you can forgive me (Starts to cry) Female Simba: im not mad at you akia (Thinks) Even though i wished the spell was not cast on me (Meanwhile, the other members of the royal family found a way to change female simba back into a male) Nala: That's great that you found a cure Rafiki Rafiki: Thanks but the spell will required some practice first before we can use it on simba Isabella: we only have to be careful because, for example, Kion and Kovu can also be lioness for a moment. Beshte: True (Meanwhile Simba tried to go about her day as she normally would, only to have more people stare at her when she was out and about. She then heard Kiburi and his float again) Female Simba: I have to go stop them (Female Simba runs towards Kiburi) Kiburi: Oh, looks it simba again (laughs) Your not so tough now that your a girl. (Simba trys to attack kiburi but failed and kiburi used his tail to knocked Simba into a river.) Kion: Get out of the pride lands kiburi! Elena: Me, Isabella, Hiccups and Mohatu can handle Kiburi and his float. you guys go cure your dad Kion: Thanks Elena (Kion and the lion guard then came by with the cure as Female simba laid in the river) Beshte: Here the cure simba Female Simba: well give it to me before kiburi comes back (They used the spell immediately before kiburi could reach him and Simba's male self came back just as he use to be just as he was attacked by kiburi) Kion: Get way from my dad Kiburi (uses the roar blasting kiburi and his float away and sending them off. Later on the guard came back home with simba) Akia: So simba how was your experience as a girl? Simba: The only thing i can say akia is that i preferred staying a male.Category:Episodes